everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirriah Glass
Mirriah Glass is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Magic Mirror and the Looking Glass, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Alice Through the Looking Glass, respectively. She is terrified of her fate to be trapped in the Mirror Realm forever after, but feels as though she can't control destiny so Rebelling is pointless. Therefore, she considers herself to be a Roybel. Character Personality The first thing to note about Mirriah is how vain and conceited she comes off as. However, she is simply very confident in her appearance and herself as a person. She knows she is powerful and doesn't want to have to hide behind a mirror to show it. Her magic lies in spoken words and incantations. You know the phrase "You are the fairest of them all"? There's a reason it drove the Evil Queen to mad arrogance. It's a spell. With her words alone, Mirriah has the power to magically influence people without them even realizing it. Mirriah can be quite a controlling person because of this ability of hers. Mixed with the fierce attachments she can make to others, this can be a scary combination. She'll do anything to keep a loved one close to her - even if it means feeding them lies that they'll eventually grow to believe because of her magic. And being a naturally paranoid person, Mirriah often times truly believes that her loved one wants to leave her for some reason. She can be a bit delusional in this sense, and believes everyone is against her. This paranoia often leads her to "checking" on other students and Ever After High in general. She likes to insist that it's not spying, but that's exactly what it is. Although she's not trapped in the Mirror Realm just yet, she can still connect to it, as long as she's touching the surface of a mirror. Then, she can gaze into it and look through other mirrors all around the campus and sometimes even in the Village of Bookend, if she's close enough. This is why she can often be found wandering the school, because she's checking different mirrors. For now, this magic is limited to a specific amount of area, but she knows that once she signs the Storybook of Legends and gains her full magical power, she'll be able to look through all ''mirrors from any place and at any time. Mostly because she'll be ''in ''a mirror. Because of this talent of hers, Mirriah is always up-to-date with the latest gossip and news. And she's knows plenty of peoples' secrets, all of which she'll most likely use for blackmail. No one ever said Mirriah was a good person, after all. In fact, she's been called "witchy" on several occasions because of her attitude, but the truth of the matter is that Mirriah is both very straightforward when she talks and is quite dramatic, too. She's the sort to quote Shakespeare either ominously or randomly, or perhaps even both at the same time. She is also obsessed with witchcraft and the occult. So much so that she has tried her hand at potions and summoning. This has lead to have a rather strange reputation among her fellow students. One on hand, she comes off as a vain pretty girl who likes to rule the school with secrets, but she's also the weird goth girl who fawns over witchcraft too much. Due to her arrogant and aloof exterior and her flippant way of treating others, Mirriah is written off as being a heartless person with only her own interests in mind. While that is true to a certain extent, Mirriah's "hobby" of gossiping, rumor mongering, and blackmailing stems from a deeper well of emotions that she's so used to pushing down that she might not even realize they're there anymore. Mirriah does such things because she doesn't want to face her own "demons", so to speak. When she's too busy dwelling on others' secrets and problems, then she's too busy to dwell and drown in her own. It's a strange, and twisted, coping and defense mechanism that she's built up for herself over the years. Hobbies & Interests Witchcraft It's not really an interest of hers. It's more like an ''obsession. Although Mirriah might have magic to call her own, hers lays more in spoken words and incantations. Time and time again has she tried summoning in a random classroom or her dorm, and on a couple of occasions she's been busted in Chemythstry class for trying to concoct potions. She does have magic similar to Raven's/the Evil Queen's, but it can only be triggered with powerful emotions such as fear and rage. It's almost as if her powers are dormant or something. She has plenty of Wiccan paraphernalia in her room and in her outfits. It should be noted that Mirriah takes a very strange interest in the witches around school. Gossip Since she's able to see through the various mirrors in Ever After High, Mirriah is always up-to-date with the latest gossip. In fact, she's probably the one who started it in the first place. That rumor that the Castleteria dishes made for witches had children baked into them? That was Mirriah's doing. Much like Blondie, Mirriah knows the scoop on practically everyone. No one's secrets are safe from Mirriah. She tends to use this gossip of hers not in a good way, since she has blackmailed more than one student before. In fact, there have been rumors about Mirriah too, that she's even blackmailed Headmaster Grimm before. But that's merely speculation... Although, Mirriah doesn't like to deny it whenever it comes up. It makes her seem a bit more powerful, doesn't it? Shakespeare It's no shock to anyone that some as dramatic and flashy as Mirriah would throw around Shakespeare quotes almost daily, or whenever the situation calls for it. Her favorite works of his are, obviously, his dramas, and she can be found quoting Macbeth ''and ''Hamlet the most often. Call her cliche in that respect. However, she can and will use comedies too, should the opportunity arise. She's quite fond of Twelfth Night ''and ''As You Like It. Sometimes Mirriah will quote for the sake of being dramatic, and has accidentally used a quote wrongly. But it was for the drama, so it can't have been that wrong, right? She's also a huge fan of his sonnets and, despite not being too much of a romantic at heart, the imagery and visualization of his romance sonnets are some of her personal favorites The Weird Sisters Consisting of Alhexandria Enchant, Izaspella Castwell, and Mirriah herself, this dangerous trio of magical ladies have a bit of a reputation at school. Very clique-y and often seen together, they are usually avoided by the likes of their peers. Most people fear them, but if you need a potion that normally wouldn't be allowed in school grounds or you'd like to discreetly curse someone, the Weird Sisters are your go-to girls. Mirriah considers herself to be the leader of their little group and often keeps an eye on potential customers with her mirror magic. Although she usually leaves magic to Izaspella, Mirriah is more than willing to blackmail or slander someone - for the right price, of course Appearance Mirriah has ghostly pale skin, dark red lips, and long, curly midnight blue-black hair. She has pretty blue-violet eyes. Some have remarked that she looks astonishingly like a young Evil Queen or a young Snow White - it depends on who you ask. She has a black and silver color scheme with touches of red. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Through the Looking-Glass How Does Mirriah Come Into It? Mirriah is destined to spend the rest of her life in the Mirror Realm. Her more famous role is to be the Magic Mirror from Snow White and be a companion to the Evil Queen. Her secondary role is to be the Looking Glass that Alice uses to transport to and from Wonderland. Although Grimm calls it the "Mirror Realm", Mirriah has a feeling it'll be more like Mirror Prison for her. Despite the fact that she doesn't talk about it, Mirriah is terrified of being trapped Her mother and father are both mirror destinies. According to Mirriah's mom, they met through mirrorsmeet.com, but considering the fact that her mother is a jokester and mad, Mirriah isn't sure just how true of a statement that is. Mirriah believes that Grimm had a hand in bringing the Magic Mirror and Looking Glass together, but she's got no solid proof of that. Mirriah, despite having two whole destinies for herself, wants nothing to do with either of them, considering the fact that once she is in the Mirror Realm, she's not getting out of the Mirror Realm View on Destiny Mirriah figures destiny is something you can't escape. You can complain, riot, and cry all you want, but it's inevitable. She considers herself to be a Roybel because of this. She hates her destiny, which is the Rebel part of it, but knows that she can't do anything to escape her destiny, hence the Royal part of it. While at Ever After High, Mirriah condones the Rebel cause but refuses to fully join it because she thinks it will be fruitless in the end. In the meantime, she enjoys stirring up both sides by creating embellished false rumors to entertain herself. Or perhaps she's doing it to distract her from her fears Quotes Notes *Her name Mirriah ''is a pun on the word ''mirror and the name Mariah *Shoutout to Spades for helping me settle on her surname Gallery Mirriah glass first chapter by gardenofdaisy-dbn0k34.png|gift art © GardenofDaisy Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Characters Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs Category:Ship of the Month